


Two For Trouble

by redheadgirl



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Can't trust the Padres, He's gonna kill them, double trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgirl/pseuds/redheadgirl
Summary: Mike gets a call from Oscar to help him with a problem. Wouldn't you know the problem involved Ginny and Livan?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Two For Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally started this as the third chapter of my Retaliation story, but abandoned it when it didn't fit. I recently came across the file, dusted it off, expanded it a bit, and am now posting it. Hopefully you like it!

A sharp pain brought Ginny out of a sound sleep.

“What did it feel like,” a voice whispered. “Was it like jello?”

“Sshhhh…,” a voice warned. The face was so close she could feel the breath on her cheek.

“Don’t tell me ‘shhh’,” came the immediate response. “You shhh.” Neither voice stayed quiet as they shushed each other with increasing volume.

“It didn’t squish at all.” The voice was so disappointed, Ginny almost smiled. That was, until another sharp pain radiated through her face. 

“Ouch!” She sat up with a start. The Sanders twins both yelped in surprise and scrambled out of arm’s reach. 

“Why are you hitting me,” she demanded.

“We’re not hitting you,” Gabriel replied, clearly offended. “We’re just poking you. Marcus wanted to see if your eye felt like Jello.”

“Gabe wanted to see, too,” Marcus protested.

Ginny blearily blinked at the twins, trying to wake up enough to understand eight-year-old logic. “Why would you think it would feel like Jello?”

“Because it looked all squishy last night. But Mom wouldn’t let us poke you then, so we had to wait until now. But it’s not very squishy anymore,” Gabe told her with a disappointed sigh.

“Can I feel it,” Marcus asked her, stepping closer. 

“No, you can’t feel it! Go poke Livan’s face. He has a bruise too.”

“I tried. He said he’ll drown me in the toilet if I try again. Why can’t I poke you? You let Gabe.” Marcus gave her puppy dog eyes and a little pout to influence the decision in his favor.

“I didn’t let Gabe poke me, you two did it on your own. Maybe next time you should be the first one to poke.” 

“How does that make any sense,” a voice, still gruff with sleep, asked from her right. Livan was stretched out on the sofa with his arm thrown over his eyes. His chest was bare, but he was still wearing the jeans that he left the clubhouse in.

Ginny laid back against her side of the sofa with a groan. The large L-shaped sofa was plenty big enough to hold the entire Saunders family, but just barely fit both Ginny and Livan. Ginny had been resting on the shorter section while Livan had taken the longer one. Both of their heads were at the intersection of the L, not out of a desire to talk, but out of necessity for Livan’s big feet to not end up in her face.

“Are you questioning a woman’s logic,” she challenged.

“I have no problem with women’s logic. It’s  _ your _ logic I’m questioning,” he retorted. 

Ginny tipped her head until he could see her glare. “You’re talking about questioning logic? Fine, let me start with the holes in your logic. First, let’s go with your ignoring doctor’s advice,” she began.

“Mom, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Livan are arguing again,” Marcus called out at the top of his lungs.

Both adults slapped their hands over their ears and let out identical groans. “Why would you do that,” Livan asked. 

“Because he’s a snitch,” Ginny muttered.

“I am not a snitch,” Marcus contested hotly. He stopped for a moment and looked at Livan. “What’s a snitch?”

“It means you’re a tattletale,” Ginny quickly answered. She didn’t trust Livan not to say a word that would get everyone’s mouth washed out with soap.

Marcus let out an exaggerated gasp. “It’s not nice to call names, Aunt Ginny.”

A snort came from behind her. “Yeah, _ Aunt _ Ginny, be nice.”

Gabe walked over and poked Livan in the shoulder. “It’s not nice to tease, Uncle Livan.”

“Yeah, be nice  _ Uncle  _ Livan,” she repeated with not a little smugness. 

“Now wait a minute, why is he Uncle Livan,” a voice called. “I’m your only uncle. You promised.”

The twins scrambled over each other to rush across the room to Mike, who leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. They both hit him around the thighs, all fierce growls and spinning legs as they tried to knock the big man over. 

Mike laughed, his arms dropping to scoop up both boys. “How are you two supposed to move me when you’re so little? If you don’t get outside and start running, you’re going to be skinny forever. You don’t want to sit inside all day and be little for the rest of your life, do you? You’ll never catch a woman then.” He dropped them both on their feet and rubbed his hands on top of their heads.

Both boys ducked out from under his hands. “I don’t want a woman,” Gabe objected.

“Give it three years,” Mike promised.

“Besides, we’re going to get fat,” Marcus piped up. “Uncle Livan let us eat junk food all night because we showed him where the alcohol was.” 

“Snitch,” Livan muttered from the sofa.

“How about you go play outside now, and I promise not to tell your mom that you snuck out of your room last night,” Mike told them. The boys were out of the room in a flash with only a whispered, “Don’t tell Mom,” lingering behind them.

Mike sauntered over to stand in front of the sofa, his hands on his hips as he shook his head at the two players sprawled on the furniture. “Get up. Both of you.” When neither even opened their eyes he kicked the sofa and raised his voice. “Now!”

Ginny pulled a pillow over her head and groaned. Livan opened his eyes to scowl at the captain. “Don’t shout in the house. Show some respect.”

Ginny was on her feet before Mike could even take a step towards his back up. But she hadn’t anticipated the lingering effects of a concussion, and she stumbled into him, her balance shaky after the sudden position change. Mike caught her against his chest, her weight not even rocking him back a step. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her until she was steady on her feet.

“I know you love me Baker, but geez, no need to assault me.You could have just asked to cop a feel.”

Livan sat up with a scowl. “She wouldn’t settle for an old man like you, Lawson,” he said, his voice harsh with warning.

“Why are you up this early,” Ginny blurted out as she took a step back, trying to defuse the situation. At least she tried to take a step back. Mike kept his hands on her shoulders as his gaze swept from her head to her feet, checking for injuries. Finally satisfied that she was steady on her feet, he released her.

“I got a call from Oscar that the front office had been trying to reach you both all morning and neither of you answered. So I got pulled out of my comfortable, warm...” he paused so both players understood  _ why  _ it was warm, “ bed to come find out why you two couldn’t be bothered to answer your phones.”

“Because she took my phone,” Livan accused, jabbing a finger towards Ginny for emphasis.

Ginny shrugged unrepentantly, both confessing to the crime and showing no remorse with one movement of her shoulder.

Mike raised an eyebrow. “So Baker, why didn’t you answer your phone?”

She glared at Livan as best as her bruises would allow. “Because he took it.”

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to find his patience. “It’s too early for me to have to babysit you toddlers. Now someone use their big kid words and tell me what’s going on.”

Both started talking at once and Mike held up his hand for silence. “Ginny, you have thirty seconds to convince me I shouldn’t dump you in the ocean somewhere and pretend I never saw you.”

She thought about telling both of the men to stick it, she really did, but she needed Mike’s help. “Livan has a stalker.”

“I told you, she’s not a stalker. She’s just...persistent,” Livan told them.

Ginny’s expression shifted from annoyed to concerned. “Livan, she called twelve times in an hour and texted another thirty. That’s not persistence, that’s dangerous,” she warned gently.

“I can handle her,” he insisted.

“How? By avoiding her? You didn’t even change your number,” she chided. “Swallow your pride and file a restraining order. I promise there’s not a player on the planet that will blame or judge you.” She gave him a sheepish smile. “Trust me, you’ll never come close to my number.”

Livan’s eyes met Mike’s for no more than a second, but it was enough for them to share their concern and agree to look into exactly how bad her stalker situation had gotten. 

As Livan’s eyes flicked back to Ginny, his lopsided grin showed his dimples despite the grotesque swelling on one side. “Maybe I can return the favor, Detective Baker,” he said, his mood changing with lightning speed. “I think Chief Duarte sounds intimidating.”

Mike held up a hand. “Wait, what did you do? Tell me you didn’t impersonate a cop.”

“It wasn’t really an impersonation,” she began.

“Oh yes it was,” Livan interrupted. “You answered the phone Detective Baker.”

Mike scowled. “You know that’s illegal, right,” he asked her before turning to Livan. “And haven’t you learned to lock your phone yet? Do you want pictures of Salvi’s ass as your wallpaper?”

“I do have it locked. She figured it out.” After a moment he grudgingly added, “Again.”

“What do you mean again? Is this something you do a lot Baker?”

“Sometimes a girl needs to know what’s going on,” she defended.

Mike’s eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. “Exactly how many phones have you broken in to?”

“Worried, Lawson,” Livan asked with glee. “Are there things you want to keep hidden on your phone? Naked pictures? Sex tapes? Pictures of you playing with kitties and puppies while wearing your tutu,” he taunted.

Mike held up his hand to silence the Cuban. “You’ve gotten into my phone? There is no way you’ve gotten past the fingerprint part.” At her continued silence, he turned back to Livan. “She hasn’t, right? She can’t fake fingerprints.”

Livan snorted. “Of course she has. Why does it surprise you?.”

“How about you two stop talking about me like I’m not here? Tell Livan to give me my phone back so I can call the FO.”

Mike growled, actually growled. “Why do you have her phone?”

Livan frowned. “Because it wouldn’t stop ringing and alerting. She couldn’t even take a breath, let alone sleep but she  _ wouldn’t shut it off. _ ” 

Mike could feel his blood pressure rise as he fought against the strong urge to strangle sense into both of them. He took a calming breath while they bickered between themselves. “Let me explain something to you,” he finally said when he was certain wasn’t going to lose his patience. 

They both stopped mid-argument and turned toward him with identical expressions of irritation. Mike continued before either one of them could interrupt. “You should have been calling the FO at eight this morning, asking to come in and apologize in person. You then needed to set up an appointment with the team doc and the training staff to establish your baseline status for the concussion protocol. And by now, you should have already had a meeting with your agents, more front office people, and the PR department to decide exactly how this is going to play out in the press. Yet here you are, sleeping in and leaving me to start the process you should have already finished by now.”

Ginny grimaced and even Livan looked at his shoes for a second. “You’re right,” Ginny admitted after a moment of consideration. “I didn’t know there was so much more I needed to do besides just notifying Oscar of the incident last night. I should have asked.”

“I didn’t know jumping on a trampoline was such a crime,” Livan muttered defiantly.

“This damage was from a trampoline accident,” Mike asked in shock. Just when he thought he had seen and heard it all, something new came up to prove him wrong. At this point, he wasn’t even surprised that it was Ginny and Livan involved in it. “How?”

“The twins told me about their new trampoline and wanted me to come see it,” Ginny began.

“She blackmailed me into giving her a ride and promised to be here for no more than ten minutes,” Livan interjected. He rolled his eyes at Mike’s raised eyebrow. “Yeah, I didn’t believe her either. Still, it was the only way to shut her up.” Mike tucked that in the back of his brain, planning on grilling Ginny for the blackmail details later.

“Hey, you were the one that wanted to try it out, not me,” Ginny objected. “It was your idea to try and see how high we could launch each other.”

“Well, it was you who landed wrong and your hard head that ran into me.”

“No, it was your hard head that ran into me,” Ginny disagreed. 

“Enough,” Mike barked, completely done with their bickering. “Just tell me what your injuries are so I can give Oscar a heads up before I haul you both into Petco.”

“Nothing,” Ginny rushed out. “Just a black eye. No biggie.”

“She’s lying,” Livan announced gleefully. “She has a concussion too. The doc said so.”

“You tattletale,” Ginny gasped in outrage. “Fine. Livan has bruised ribs and they said they suspect his jaw has a hairline fracture, but they couldn’t confirm it until the swelling went down.”

“Snitch,” Livan muttered. 

“Jesus,” Mike bit out. “Didn’t one of you think it would be dangerous? Neither of you saw any potential problems in this great plan of yours?” 

“Well, my contract didn’t specifically say I couldn’t..,” Ginny began.

Mike froze, his mind turning over the new information. “Wait. You checked your contract?” He couldn’t keep the suspicion out of voice.

“It took forever to get through it all on my phone, but I read it and there was not a single mention of trampolines in the entire thing,” Ginny said.

“Same with mine,” Livan concurred.

Abruptly things started to click into place for Mike. “Hold on. You both took the time to check your contracts. You obviously talked to or saw a team doc last night.” He waited for their confirmations before finally asking, “Then why didn’t you just call the Front Office this morning and ask what to do? 

“I was going to do it, but she had my phone,” Livan said piously. 

Mike could feel his eye twitch. “So I got a call at eight in the morning from the Front Office asking me to haul you both into Petco, and it was all because neither of you remembered to turn your phones on?”

Ginny shrugged. “Who knows why the FO does what they do? It’s a mystery.”

Before MIke could say anything more, and oh did he have more to say, the sliding door to the Sanders’ back yard slammed open. “What idiot gave my children candy for breakfast?”

Mike tensed, reminding himself that he had done nothing wrong even as the tone in Evelyn’s voice raised the hair on the back of his neck. Ginny looked like a deer in headlights, frozen in place with wide eyes and a panicked expression. Livan visibly flinched. 

“Someone better answer me because whoever it was is going to go clean the vomit off the trampoline. Right. Now.”

Livan snatched his shirt off the sofa and ran barefoot to the front door, not stopping to grab his shoes in the entryway. Ginny was on his heels, her backpack nearly unbalancing her when she bent to grab her flip flops as she ran to catch Livan before he peeled out of the driveway. Mike briefly debated staying behind with Evelyn to get more information about the two idiots that slept on her sofa, but rethought that as he heard the door slam shut and the harsh click of high heels heading towards the living room at a brisk pace. It sounded a little too much like a jump scare from a horror movie, so Mike headed for the door at a slightly more dignified pace then his rookie and her sidekick. 

He slammed his car into reverse just as Evelyn yanked the front door open and he gave her a wavw as he swung his car around and out their security gate. By the time he was back on the highway he was already grinning at the perfection of his revenge.

“Hey Oscar. I found Livan and Ginny and they’re heading to PetCo now. If you’re looking to scare them straight, I highly suggest you have Blip call his wife and tell her that those two were responsible for the vomit in her backyard. Evelyn will love it.”

He ended the call and laughed to himself. Oh yeah, this was going to make getting out of bed worth it. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had numerous people reach out to me and I promise, I am indeed working on the last chapter of Ginny Tells It Like It Is, as well as finishing up Find Your Comfort In Me.


End file.
